ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial 884
Walkthrough Trial: Deal the finishing blow to a set number of experience-yielding monsters with the prescribed elemental attack. Objective: 150 experience-yielding bird-type creatures. Attack: -damage of 50 points or greater. Equipment: Teiwaz must be equipped. * can be done just outside of white gate off birds. * There are 4 Lesser Colibri at H-9/10 of Wajaom Woodlands. This camp is great because there aren't enough birds for melee to want to wait for repops and there's a ghost that pops between 20:00 and 4:00. SMN/SCH does wonders for this trial. Just use Diabolos and Dark Arts. Under Dark Arts you can aspir and drain effectively. These have mp so aspir every chance you get. When it comes time for the kill shot just use Nether Blast, Somnolence, or Drain. If one fails to kill, use one of the others. Pavor Nocturnus does NOT work. * Killing Amuckatrice in Abyssea - Attohwa just outside VC#08 works wonders. Thunder V (with Apamajas I equipped) >> Comet usually does it with Atma of the Cosmos. Thunder V averaging 3200 with Comet outdoing it with 3300-3600. The occasional Bind needed just for safety. Things that Work As of the September 2010 Update, the person wielding the Teiwaz no longer has to be the one to deal the killing blow to receive credit. Proof Spells: Any dark-based spell. These include, but are not limited to, Drain, Bio, Noctohelix. :* Notes: A 0 HP recovered Drain works, as it still does damage to the mob. With Bio and Noctohelix , the damage that lands has to be the finishing blow. Allowing the mob to die from the DoT of the spell does not constitute as a successful kill. :*As of the September 2011 update, Black Mages can learn Comet, which is single target Darkness damage, at level 94. Comet did about as much damage as a Blizzard V boosted by Atma of the Beyond, so it will be a valuable tool for completing this series of trials. :*Blue Mage spells such as Everyone's Grudge and Eyes on Me are also capable of dealing sufficient damage, if you can get a Blue Mage to help you. Weaponskills: Any Dark-based elemental Weaponskill. :* Cataclysm is amazing for this family of trials, even at 100% tp it will do 600+ darkness dmg to all mobs in AoE but you need to be whm or /whm to use said WS.--Josiahkf 13:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :* Note: Haven't seen Starburst or Sunburst proc as a successful kill, given that it deals Light or Dark elemental damage. ::* Just got a successful kill with Starburst. --Faey :* Get a blue friend to help you in Abyssea. Sanguine Sword does about 1400 damage with Atma of the Ultimate equipped. Add to that the list of Dark-based spells a blue has in it's arsenal. 150 Frigatebirds takes less than an hour. --User:Chevalios 10:49. November 21, 2011 Blood Pacts: Any dark-based elemental blood pact. Nether Blast, Somnolence, Lunar Bay, Howling Moon, and Zantetsuken work. Pavor Nocturnus and Night Terror do NOT work. Category:Trial of the Magians Category:Staff Trials